


Two years later

by AquaeGrimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaeGrimm/pseuds/AquaeGrimm
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata take a step further in their relationship while being all cute and fluff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40





	Two years later

There were the two of them cuddling each other in bed. Kageyama hugging Hinata from behind while kissing his neck, Kageyama was pretty amused because Hinata giggled eveytime his lips touched his rosy skin. But Kageyama wanted to ask him something he’s been pondering for a while. He hide his face in Hinata’s neck and said:  
—Can we start calling each other by our names?  
Hinata faced Kageyama sharply.  
—That’s so embarrassing!! Why!?  
—We’ve just had sex, you can’t be embarrassed by that!!  
—But, but, but…—he mumbled, didn’t know what else to say.  
—I’m serious about us, you know…—his voice sounded pretty blue.  
—I’m serious too!! —he held Kageyama’s fingers softly by instinct.  
—I guess I got so used to the surnames dynamic and haven’t realised about that before…but I’d love to hear you saying my name.  
Kageyama curved his lips into a smile.  
—I love you, Shouyo.


End file.
